


Progress

by AssassinMina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Healing, Recovery, Suicide attempt mentioned, progress - Freeform, self-harm mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMina/pseuds/AssassinMina
Summary: Newt and the reader are friends.But eventually the light in their eyes started to fade, leaving the magizoologist worried and scared when he noticed almost too late what was going on. But he lever left their side, being there through the years on the way to recovery.Or: We all need someone like Newt to help us through our worst to re-discover our best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So ... since I’ve read so many amazing pieces of art I’ve decided to try and create something on my own.  
> This is my first fic with Newt, so I profoundly apologise beforehand that he’s not perfectly in character. Please, let me know how to improve!
> 
> Warnings: Depressions, self-harm, suicide attempt mentioned  
> Don’t worry, there’s a happy end :)

Tea.  
Newt came in to the smell of tea filling the little place you've rented.  
He had sneaked in with his spare key you've given him ages ago. Though, you didn't know you had given him a key to your flat. He had 'borrowed' it, just in case he needed to get in without magic. Newt remembered the time you had hexed your lock so no one could enter. You've been in a bad state back then. It's been the day he had found you in the bathroom, staring blankly at the wall, hands trembling. The mess you've made to your arms had shocked him deeply, the image had burnt itself into the back of his mind. Newt remembered. Every day he remembered how you've been then, apathetic, silent, lifeless. Not joyful, laughing, smiling when you saw him. Not the person Newt had got to know and fell in love with. Not his sunshine, the favourite playfellow of his creatures, Dougal's favourite, the only one he'd let comb and braid his hair while chatting.

But the magizoologist blames himself. He should have seen, right? He should have noticed you were just pretending things were alright while you spiralled down more and more without a chance to come back to surface. You were drowning behind your smile, avoiding his eyes afraid Newt would see it. And he didn't until this day when he held you in his arms, trying to choke back tears and self-hatred while he fixed your harms, wrapped you into a blanket and got Dougal out of the case in hope he'd help get you back to reality at least. But all you did was staring at the wall, rarely blinking.

It was the first of quite a lot incidents Newt witnessed. All of them hurting him deeply and slowly he had started to fall into despair.  
One day he disapparated with you from a railroad just in time. Pulled you out of a frozen lake. Eventually he had Dougal watch you when he wasn't able to. The Demiguise took care of you as best he could, made sure to get Newt when things were bad.  
And eventually things started to change.

Newt noticed your hair being nicer than before, washed and combed, your clothes clean more and more often, your fingernails clean and shaped. Little things that made him smile softly.  
A year later you ate at least twice a day, got up at seven in the morning even on weekends.  
You got out for a walk every Sunday, treated yourself for your favourite coffee after managing a particularly hard week. Eventually you even invited Newt over for your weekend walks and coffees.  
And he came every time, no matter where he was or what he was supposed to do. Seeing you come out of your shell after such a long time gave him hope and made him happy. Once he even came from Egypt, though you didn't know and spent a good quarter of an hour to apologise and insist he shouldn't drop everything just for coffee and a walk, that his book and work were so much more important, he'd just stop by if he was around and could make it.  
But the magizoologist would always insist he enjoyed the little time out and seeing Dougal again. Somehow the Demiguise had decided to stay and move in with you, which was absolutely fine. The two of you took care of each other and Newt could travel at peace.

Six years have gone by. Nine in total since day zero.  
Nine years since he came into your flat to the smell of tea and today he smelled it again, his heart skipping several beats. You hadn't made tea in the morning since you fell. Just coffee to somehow function. But tea was special. You didn't need it to function, tea was 'a hug in a mug' as you always said. Comfort, peace and easing.  
Cautiously the man entered your flat and locked the door again, let his secret key slip into his coat pocket and made his way towards the living room. Your flat was clean, curtains open so the sun could shine in on its way up to the sky to start the day.  
Dougal padded into the short hallway of your two-room flat, greeting his old friend before pulling into the living room by his hand.  
“Newt!”, you exclaimed with that big smile the magizoologist had fallen for a decade ago, he couldn't help but smile back. “[Y/N]”, he replied softly, let go of Dougal's hand and pulled you into the hug you offered him after jumping up from the sofa. “You look … amazing.”  
Blushing a little you looked down. “I feel amazing”, you answered and gestured to the sofa for your friend to sit. He followed your invitation while you rushed off into the kitchen, coming back with tea just as he liked it.

For the next hours you two sat there in the morning sunlight, drinking your tea and talking about Newt's travels, his book which he hoped would pass the test to be published, how you have been and what you did now. That was when you got up, eyes cast down as if you were embarrassed. Confused Newt frowned, following your every step before you handed him a picture of you with a bunch of twenty children in front of a chalkboard. It took him a while to realise what you were showing him. Eyes wide he looked at you, then at the picture and back at you, a smile spreading across his face. “You've become a teacher?”  
Blushing deep red you nodded, fumbling with your mug. “Grad school teacher for magical children who show their powers too early. I- … I'm sorry I never told you I was studying, but … I thought … maybe I wouldn't make it through and … well ….” You took a deep breath and looked at Newt, the weight of your past in your eyes. “I didn't want to disappoint you if I fall back into old habits and behaviours”, you finished in a breathed whisper. You knew fully well what you have put Newt through, what he had done for you, where you'd be without him. Actually, you've never quite thanked him, you didn't even know how. How could you pay him back or show him how grateful you were?  
Shaking his head Newt laughed, still looking at the picture with pride. “I never could be disappointed.” Eyes bright he looked up at you, seeing you start to tremble. Immediately he put the picture away as well as the mug from your hands, concerned why you were shaking. “What's wrong?”

It took you a minute to find proper words and take several deep breaths. “Thank you”, you whispered, tears threatening to fall. As Newt just frowned at you in confusion you continued. “I've been a mess the past years … oh Merlin, it's been a decade … and without you I wouldn't be here. I'd … not be in a good place and I've put you through so much and you're still here.” With a little laugh you shook your head, closing your eyes. “I don't deserve you. But I'm glad you were here … that you still are.” As Newt cupped your face in one of his hands you looked at him, tears falling freely as you smiled at the man who had become so important to you. “I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, Newt.”

Slowly shaking his head the magizoologist pulled you against his chest, holding you tight, fingers brushing over your arm. “You already did.” Choking a laugh you pulled back to look at his face, counting the freckles like you had done so many times. They're still all there.  
You saw he had aged, more than ten years with handling you but in return he saw how you've aged from what you've been through. But it was alright for both of you. For you it had been a fight worth everything just to see Newt smile again without the worry and pain in his eyes. The honest, happy smile was much better. And for Newt it had been worth everything for the same reason.  
Running a hand through his hair you leaned up, Newt bowing his head a little, while you pressed a kiss to his forehead. You tried to say what you couldn't put into words. Thank you. I'm sorry. You're wonderful. I'd be lost without you. You're the best thing that had ever happened to me.

And just like this the past years were alright. The chapter was closed but you two would never forget the time. You shouldn't, it was important that you remembered just to see the progress you've made, the depth your relationship had developed.

Dougal climbed onto your lap, cuddling to the two of you. Chuckling you readjusted, half lying down. For a long while none of you moved, but it was okay.  
You were content against Newt's chest, his arms wrapped around you as you listened to his heartbeat and ran your fingers through his curls and Dougals fur. And Newt had his eyes closed, face resting against your hair, breathing in the scent of your shampoo and tea and chalk.  
There were things he knew you'd have to talk about, things that had developed that needed to be outspoken. But for now this was perfect.

Just the warm sun on his skin, you in his arms and though he was aware that a phase like this could always come back, he wasn't scared. Quite the contrary. Newt knew you were worth every fight and he would gladly go to battle just to have you like this again. Just to be here, the one place he truly felt home at: By your side.


End file.
